


Erik/Christine oneshots

by Operaghostangst



Category: Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, multiple part stories, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Operaghostangst/pseuds/Operaghostangst
Summary: Just what the title says. Some will be modern, some will be the canon time period and the rest will be alternate universes that I decide to try. Some will have more than one part.
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Kudos: 11





	1. Eternally, you are mine (Vampire AU) (part one?)

It was going so well. One would have to be blind to not see that and he most certainly was not. In fact, he saw better in the dreary cave that he lived in than most, even without the multitude of candles. The candles were just there for his lovely Christine's sake. The poor girl would be utterly terrified if he had brought her down to something that seemed to be full of endless night. However, the masked being soon became distracted by the tantalizing way that she tilted her head, leaving the side of her neck exposed. If he dipped his head just so, it wouldn't be difficult at all. The scent of her blood called to him in ways that he couldn't describe.

The masked man wasn't truly a man at all, nor was he an angel. No. He was a monster, in more ways than one. So when those beautiful eyes closed and her little hand rested on the unmasked side of his face as if encouraging him? He gave in. He could no longer help himself. He didn't wish to continue existing if he would one day have to be without this angel of his. He licked his lips, his song trailing off as he leaned forward slowly and allowed his fangs to pierce her delicate neck. He was as gentle as he could manage with a violent act.

A surprised and slightly pained gasp left Christine as her eyes opened in one quick movement. She knew she should fight against this... creature but she couldn't bring herself to do so. Now that the initial puncture had been created it was an almost pleasurable feeling, to have the vampire drinking from her. The vampire that had been her angel. Perhaps she had always known that something was off, this was hardly what she was expecting. She felt herself growing fainter and weaker the longer he drank. She feared that he wasn't going to stop. That he had lured her to kill her. "Angel..." Christine whimpered, the plea lost to her own mind. She wasn't sure if she was asking him to stop or to finish it.

Much to her relief, the arm around her tightened as if making to hold her up. This was followed by the feeling of him pulling away and a little bit of blood trickling down her neck. He leaned forward and licked it up with what sounded like the smallest of groans. Before her sluggish mind could catch up with what was having, his free hand left her hip and he was using his teeth to remove the leather glove. He bit his own wrist and held it in front of her face. She wasn't sure what drove her to do it, but she latched onto his arm and immediately held it in place due to the fear that he would try to pull away after he gave a ragged grunt in response. She drank in earnest, surprised that it didn't taste as horrible as it should.

It wasn't too long before she lost consciousness, giving into the darkness that was encompassing her. Erik caught her and lifted her with ease, peering down at her. The change would take time, but it was irreversible at this point. She could never return to the garish light of day- but perhaps she wouldn't care. Perhaps she could come to love him, not just as her angel but as a man. Time would only tell. For now, he carried her over to the imposing swan bed and laid her down, closing the curtains around her. He only lingered for a few minutes before he returned to his organ.


	2. Vampire AU (part two)

When Christine awoke, she noticed how different everything felt almost immediately. It was dark in the room yet she could see perfectly and the quiet clinking of the music box sounded louder than should be possible. It actually hurt her ears. The organ sounded beautiful in an odd way, but it hurt her overly sensitive ears as well. She slowly got out of bed, expecting to feel weak with the fever she probably had. Instead she felt stronger, stronger than ever before. She glided over to the mirror with a grace that she was unused to. The most shocking thing was her reflection. She was gorgeous and her hair was only slightly mussed up from her sleep. The most shocking part was the fangs that hung just over her full bottom lip. The scream built in her chest before she could stop it.

There was a discordant noise from the organ as her angel jumped and cursed quiet loudly. Within moments, he was in front of her, frowning down at her in concern. He raised a hand to grasp her chin, turning it this way and that. "I suppose you must've noticed the presence of your fangs.." Erik mused, more so to himself than to her. Christine looked at him wide-eyed, surprised by how calm he seemed. If she looked closely enough she could almost see a note of pride in those eyes of his. But.. but how could he have anything to do with this? Vampires don't exist. They shouldn't exist.

"What.... What did you do to me? What are you?" Christine tried to demand when she finally found her voice. Well, she'd intended to demand but it had come out as more of a terrified whimper than anything else. She didn't think her angel would hurt her like this, but her angel wasn't really an angel, was he? The intense eyes surveying her softened and the leather gloved hands were moved to cup her cheeks, caressing them gently. Christine found herself relaxing despite herself.

"I'm sure you already know, Christine. It's quite obvious. I am a vampire and now you are too. We can be together... forever, my love." Erik uttered softly, leaning forward to kiss her forehead. Surprisingly, Christine wasn't as upset by this revelation as she probably should be. Perhaps she was simply a hopeless romantic, but she quite liked the sound of forever. But there... was one problem.

"You'll figure it out... we have all the time in the world to get to know each other...But right now, I need to take you out so that you can feed." Erik explained, pulling away and offering her his hand. Christine hesitated for a moment before she offered him a dazzling smile that left him nearly breathless. She took his hand a moment later and they were off.


	3. vampire AU- Bonus chapter, time skip-

The centuries and years passed with herself and Erik getting closer and closer. It wasn't truly ever easy with Erik's face being the way it was and they could never stay in one place for too long. However, Christine couldn't complain. Not really. She hadn't at first, mostly because she'd been upset about having to watch her friends, such as Raoul and Meg die. But Erik was right. It got easier as time went on and it was also better to avoid creating too many deep bonds. She could understand why he had always planned upon turning her now. He hadn't been able to deal with losing her or watching her die. She felt the same way and had for quite awhile now. So long, that she'd forgotten the exact year the realization dawned on her.

She had been so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Erik's approach, though it was unlikely that she would've either way. He'd mastered the art of sneaking and she'd never managed to catch him unless he wanted her to. She jumped when his arms wrapped around her from behind, his lips just ghosting over the side of her neck. "You've been so busy reminiscing that you've failed to realize it's our 400th anniversary." He teased huskily.

"Oh.. so that's how long you've been unbearable. I was trying to figure out just how long I've put up with such a pain in my ass. Now, I've just got to figure out why." Christine shot back, her full lips quirked up into a smirk. Erik accepted the silent challenge there, immediately leaning down to capture those lips in a kiss with more than his usual amount of intensity. If Christine were a human, she probably would've fainted by the time he even bothered to pull away.

"Seems like I should remind you in that case." Erik mused softly as he pulled away. Christine could only nod, in awe that he could still stun her into silence. It was a skill that seemed like he would never lose and she didn't want him to. He took her hand and lifted it to his lips, pressing a kiss against it before leading her towards the bedroom- a room that they only ever used for this. The swan bed wasn't the same exact one but she wasn't surprised that her husband had managed to duplicate it almost perfectly. It wasn't long before all thought left her mind


	4. Music teacher/Single Parent AU (Modern AU) 1/

Christine often regretted getting with Raoul de Chagny, especially after he panicked and left her high and dry after she told him she was pregnant with their child. The only explanation he'd been willing to give was that he wasn't a family man. He'd never wanted a family. He'd just been content to be with her and gamble a few times. She had been a fool to fantasize about anything more with her boyfriend of five years. Five years without so much as even consideration towards the idea of getting married or having a family. Meg had gotten lucky when she found her girlfriend, Charlie. They'd adopted Maya months ago. However, the one thing she could never regret was their- no her son. Gustave Daae was the only good thing to come out of their relationship.

Their bond hadn't been broken yet and she hoped it never would. The boy was only eleven right now and he was surprisingly good in school, especially in music class. She was also thankful for the fact that Gustave was almost a spitting image of her. Raoul fortunately had very weak genes. However, when Gustave entered the house this afternoon, he seemed rather hesitant. She waited for an explanation as he removed his backpack and thrusted a crumpled piece of paper into her hand. She waited a few minutes more and uncrumpled the paper when he simply refused to speak or meet her gaze. It would seem that his music teacher, Mr. Destler had requested a conference with her. "Gustave...What did you do?" Christine sighed as she sat the paper down.

"I got in a fight with Harrison. He was being a jerk." Gustave whined, but Christine got the sense that he wasn't telling her everything. She was almost terrified for some reason. Perhaps it had become a physical fight. Perhaps it had happened more than once. Perhaps he'd unintentionally injured the other boy. Before she could give voice to these questions, Gustave had seen his opening and scampered off. Crafty little brat.

Later in the evening, Meg came around to watch Gustave while Charlie remained at home with Maya. Christine had immediately headed towards the school and hit the button to be let inside. The principle let her in and immediately guided her towards the music room. "Mr. Destler? Christine Daae is here to see you." The man informed hesitantly. Erik appeared in the doorway and Christine found her lips parting in slight awe. She'd thought the name sounded familiar. He seemed to be just as shocked as she was.

"E-Erik... ?" Christine asked hesitantly, stepping closer. She couldn't believe it. The one that had gotten away when she was so set upon being with her asshole ex in college , but then again he'd been a couple years ahead of her. But she had no doubt that he would've tried to keep in contact as often as he could've. She remembered how horribly she'd reacted to the sight of his face. She could still remember the look of utter heartbreak on his face before it had turned into anger.


	5. Music teacher/Single Parent (Modern AU) 2/2

The principal seemed to sense that something more was going on at the moment and awkwardly excused himself, rushing down the hallway. Sometimes Erik could have quite the temper, though he'd never actually lost it with any of the children- it wasn't rare for the masked man to become fed up with a parent or two. Erik, for his part, simply gazed at Christine for a moment or two. "Oh...you're Gustave's mother? I should've guessed. I suppose Daae isn't too common of a name around here." He mused lightly as he moved to sit at his desk rather than stand.

"Yes...I'm his **_only_** parent...things just didn't work out with Raoul." Christine admitted as she sat across from him, hoping more could come from this situation than just what her son had done. Perhaps they could have the chance to reconnect, potentially come together once more. But in a much better way. She wanted the chance to prove that she didn't care what he looked like, that she harbored feelings for him that she often left unacknowledged and packed away tightly in a little corner of her mind, even when she had been with Raoul.

"Oh.. I'm sorry to hear that, I suppose." Erik trailed off awkwardly, giving her a good once over. It seemed he was trying to figure out what to think of her and it made her a little nervous. Had he moved on? That wouldn't be that surprising and she'd deserve to hear such news. However, her panicking was cut short when he spoke up again. "Perhaps you and I can go out for drinks tomorrow? But we really do need to discuss what happened with Gustave." He suggested.

Christine blushed but smiled, excited by the prospect. Perhaps Charlie would be willing to watch Gustave tomorrow. Besides, she needed help to figure out what outfit suited a date-but- not a date scenario. "I'd like that. I'll give you my number before I leave. Now.. What did my son do?" She finally responded.

"Your son broke one of the piano keys. He chipped the top when he pounded on it with his fist. I suppose he was rather angry with another child in my class...The other child's parents received a phone call but they refused to believe me." Erik explained before leaning forwards to reach out and brush a stray hair out of Christine's face.

"Oh... well, I've had a conversation about that with him when we get home. Would you like me to pay for the damage?" Christine asked, flushing ever so slightly. She was both flustered by what Erik had done a moment ago and the dumb move her son had pulled. She stood up and straightened her dress. The man sitting across from her stood as well.

"No, I will pay for it out of my own pocket. I ...am only doing this because it's you, though. And Gustave, but Sh. I'm not supposed to play favorites or whatever." Erik chuckled lowly before leaning closer, pressing his lips to hers. Christine was surprised that he was already kissing her but she couldn't complain. She returned the kiss without a second thought, wrapping her hand around the back of his neck. He didn't seem inclined to pull away, so she did so slowly after it had lingered a bit.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Christine drawled and winked, grabbing a pen and scribbling down her phone number before she left, leaving Erik gazing after her with a small smile.


	6. LND AU Fem!Erik/Male!Christine 1/

A/N: IT'S THE VERY BASIC PREMISE, NOT IDENTICAL. NOTHING CHANGES WITH MEG AND MADAME GIRY

Erika had awoken alone after that night and she tried to hide the disappointment she felt. She should've known better. Much better. Why would she expect Christian to stay with her, want to stay with her when he had a much less shameful wife waiting on him. Rachelle was what he deserved, even if she hated the little wench. She was dainty, petite and proper. While Erika was indeed petite it wasn't the attractive kind of petite and she was hardly small. She was a surprising height for a female, though still shorter than the male in question.

It was taking Meg and Madame Giry a little longer than usual to find a way out of Paris for her. It had been almost four months since that night and she was becoming cagey. It didn't help that she'd been getting sick pretty often, and she'd tried her damndest to ignore the almost rapid changes in her body. She had been a scrawny little thing, if not for her hips, ass and thighs. But now she'd filled out faster, mostly in the breast area and surprisingly, her stomach. She knew what was wrong with her, but she didn't wish to acknowledge it. Not fully. The idea that she'd be left with a part of the man she loved while never being able to truly have him was immensely painful. As was the knowledge that it was more than likely that she'd mar Christian's perfect features with her own accursed face.

Erika had been leaning against her organ when the giry's arrived that morning, the smell of bile reaching both women's noses quite easily. Madame Giry noticed her first and rushed over and pulled the woman into a sitting position, watching as her dark locks fell over her masked face. She was always a rather pale woman. It didn't take the older woman long to notice the obvious changes, aside from Erika suddenly being voluptuous. "Goddammit, Erika, who's the father?" She demanded, feeling that she'd already know.

Erika looked at her with miserable, bleary eyes. It almost appealed to the maternal side of the Madame but this complicated things, so she couldn't allow it to. Meg had no such issues. She approached the masked woman, rubbing her back gently. Erika stiffened for a moment but relaxed, the sensation both oddly soothing and only relieving the ache in her back a little bit. "...Christian.. But it doesn't matter. He's married by now. I order you to keep this information to yourself." She admitted softly.

Madame Giry made no promises. She couldn't. It wasn't something she could just lie about. Christian had a right to know as the father of this baby. "Stay with her, Meg. Make sure she eats and stays hydrated." She finally pronounced. She only felt comfortable doing this because Erika wouldn't be able to carry out any threats in this state and if this earned the poor woman his love, well, it may be enough to save her life. Meg nodded slightly and perched on the other side of the organ bench, pulling the pregnant woman back into her. The faintest of concern appeared when Erika didn't try and fight the motion. It was hard to be afraid of the woman when she was in this state.

Christian was miserable, but not in the way that most would expect. He'd realized what a mistake he'd made after he'd left Erika that morning, but he'd thought he'd loved Rachelle. No, he did love Rachelle- just not as one would love a wife. He'd been sure he could after awhile, but he couldn't. It didn't help that Rachelle was in the final trimester of pregnancy... which was bad considering that they'd only been married a little over three months. He left her, leaving her to her little boy toy and had now found himself wanting to go back to Erika. Actually, he'd always wanted to but never followed through on it. It had only intensified after this news. But he was scared. Scared she'd hate him now. Scared she'd be gone, either permanently or that she'd left.

He jumped when he felt a slender hand on his shoulder and he turned around, eyes widening when he saw Madame Giry. He opened his mouth, surprised by the relief in her gaze when she noticed his empty ring finger. But she wouldn't let him. "Please come with me. I'm taking you to her. There is something you need to know." She informed and filled with wild excitement and slight fear, Christian got up and followed behind the old woman without a word.


	7. LND AU Fem!Erik/Male!Christine   2/

By the time that Madame Giry returned, she and Christian were met by a rather endearing sight. Erika had fallen asleep leaning back against Meg and Meg seemed both unsure and slightly in awe of the woman leaning against her. Though, everyone knew that it was only happening because the older woman wasn’t feeling the greatest and had probably been more exhausted than she realized.

Madame Giry realized that she didn’t have to explain to Christian because his eyes were trained directly on the masked woman’s rather new curves and extended stomach. There was no doubt in his mind that this child was actually his. There was no way that Erika would sleep with someone else- she’d been pretty damn dedicated to him and she wasn’t exactly what most men would consider beautiful. Christian rested a hand on Erika’s shoulder and trained his gaze on Meg. “You can move. I’ll take your place.” He uttered quietly.

Meg hesitated and stood, Christian immediately taking the vacated spot. Madame Giry led her daughter away, knowing the two would need privacy when Erika awoke. Meg’s gaze lingered on the masked woman as she followed her mother and Christian seemed unaware of it. Antionette noticed but she hoped that it wasn't for the reasons that she thought it was. She had always thought there was something off about her daughter, but she didn't think it was that. Perhaps it would be best to ignore it.

Christian stroked Erika’s hair, lost in thought as he gazed at her. The woman looked a little bigger than expected, but he could only assume that this was because she had been utterly skinny at the time. Despite it not being the time- he couldn’t help but appreciate the newer curves. They suited the woman well. Erika stirred and leaned into his hand with a small groan, gorgeous eyes fluttering open. "Christian...?" She asked, blinking at him blearily. Her tone was somewhat raspy from getting sick and being asleep for awhile.

“It’s me, Erika.. I think we need to talk.” Christian murmured, pulling away as the older woman sat up under her own power and stretched ever so slightly. He could see the panic rising in her and he rested his hand on her upper thigh to keep her from trying to scurry away.

Erika rested her slender hand over his own, biting her bloated lower lip. She was unsure of what he wanted to hear. She couldn’t force him to stay here when he didn’t want her and was married to another woman. “What is there to say? I’m sorry Giry bothered you… I told her not to.” she uttered quietly.

Christian sighed, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. “We have a lot to talk about- starting with the fact that I am no longer married. Rachelle is having another man’s baby- I don’t care though. My mind has been on you ever since that night.” He confessed boldly. He didn’t want her to apologize for the ballet mistress contacting him. This was something he’d want to know even if this wasn’t the case.

It must’ve been the hormones or perhaps Erika had always been rather emotional- but her lower lip wobbled and a small whimper left her. She immediately threw herself into Christian’s arms, burying her face in his neck and sobbing. Christian sighed, rubbing her back.

This was fine. They had all the time in the world to actually talk about this.

  
  



End file.
